· Diamonds Are Unbreakable ·
by iJuliaa
Summary: My plan had worked so far and will continue to no matter what. I'd make sure of that.
1. You've Got One Life

_**Diamonds are Unbreakable**_

This is a fan fiction story of Vampire Knight with a made up Vampire Knight OC- she only has my name and slight similarities.

~OC~

Name: Julia Smith

Hair: Golden Honey Blonde, darker than Aidou's, more color and thicker and more volumized than Ruka's, it parts on the left and hangs over her right eye, ends at ribcage/right above mid back

Eyes: Diamond Blue, very clever and thoughtful eyes, cloud over when thinking deeply

Quick Bio (You'll learn more as you go): Think of diamonds, gold (not in the rich way color wise), and protection when you think of her and you'll have a basic outline. You have She is 5"6 (shorter than the real me) and she is very strong physically and mentally, so don't worry about her breaking down in the middle of the story unless something seriously serious happens or backing down from a fight. ;) She's a real rebel. (Me: HELL YA!) Her history's revealed throughout the story. She likes to protect people and is a shoulder to cry on, a person to rely on, and a trustable friend- You get it.

Author's Note:

This is my first story; don't judge me lol, and **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT ISN'T ORIGINALLY MADE BY ME THAT IS MENTIONED IN THE STORY.**

**Julia's POV**

**~You've Got One Life~**

As I was walking through the cobblestone streets walking to what was soon to be my "home" in sorts I kind of felt weird. I felt as though something big was going to happen in my life at this new place and that I was going to be the only sane person. How to describe it? You know when you're in school and everyone's laughing and joking around and suddenly the teacher comes in and everyone doesn't notice except you? Well that's what it's like- may not be center point, but it's close and the only way to describe it sanely.

I'm dressed in high lace chucks (black and white) that go up my calves and ended at my knees with long socks underneath, a baggy black hoodie with white and orange designs, loose-ish black denim jeans with my awesome white fabric belt my friend bought for me at the mall one time, and a short black T-shirt with a design on the front in English that said "RIOT!" -Which I highly doubt anyone will know what says well since I'm in Japan and all-Oh yeah I forgot to mention that.

I'm currently in Japan walking to what is to be my new transfer school -since I came from America and all; duh if you haven't guess already. My new school is called "Cross Academy_." _

'Heh, guess people think they must be really religious or something. I didn't know there were Christians in Japan hehehe…' I knew the truth though so I shouldn't mindlessly joke about that to myself.

ANYWAY, since I'm walking why don't I tell you about what I'm planning on doing now and why the hell I'm here in the first place:

I'm here first of all because I got the opportunity from my now dubbed "ex-school" to come and transfer to another prestigious private school in Japan. Since I had already known the language because of my obsession with anime/manga and all of those FREE language class opportunities at my ex-school I decided "Heh, what the hell, you only **got one life**."

As for what I'm planning to do… I only plan to stay for about one year or so -then go back to America and finish my last two years of high school with my friends at my soon to be un-ex-school. Confusing isn't it? Good, I like it to be.

So now currently as I'm walking I'm thinking 'Good thing I rarely sleep anyway or I'd be in for it with that flight I just would've gotten jet-lag from.' I only have my two duffel bags FULL of clothes, laptop, IPod, Nintendo (what I get bored), and whatever else I needed for basic necessities in Japan for a year.

The only things I didn't have placed in those duffel bags on my shoulders is my necklace which has a medium sized silver chain and on the end the claws or teeth of all the animals or fish (sharks) I've hunted or fished- Yes I know GASP!-and my phone which I'm currently waiting for my friend to text me back.

'_It's not too bad in Japan.'_ I thought to myself, roaming through possibilities of fun in this place. So far it all adds up to: 0, zero, nada, zip- Yep, I'm gonna need something to get me through this year here. I should've just stayed in Philadelphia and stuck to online manga and late published English dubbed anime…

'_Finally,_' I though after I found the school in sight… I decided to be the rebel I am and did whatever randomness I thought of doing at that time- which was apparently running up to the school gates- not waiting for them to be unlocked-and hopping over them. I did it with perfect grace even with the heavy duffel bags full of my 'precious' items. I didn't mention there was someone walking to the gates possibly to unlock them at that very moment for me did I? I thought not.

So here it goes… "Hello." I say in my sweet, reserved, angelic voice for all of those who don't know me yet to show I actually CAN be nice when I want to be. Falsities come out of my mouth and through my actions like oil. That made a mentally tsk' at myself.

The man- who I knew quite well actually- seemed surprised by my actions. I smirked to myself knowing he'd not recognize me after all these years. Still confused? Good.

After his partial paralysis was over he said "Hello, and welcome to Cross Academy, I am Chairman Kaein Cross." In a false voice I had already distinguished to be his nice voice as well.

Distracting myself from my already spinning thoughts I asked in amusement and in total awe to the youth I saw still in him- because even after all these years he looked the same.

"You're the chairman here? Wow you look far too young to be, you certainly must be a teacher or a flunky!" He laughed at that and his false smile was replaced with a genuine, happy smile. I returned a small one of my own showing some teeth.

After controlling himself from his laughing fit he put an arm out for my bag and said "Yes I am most certainly the Chairman here. Wouldn't you like some help with those? They look quite heavy."

I smirked at this. "Oh, you mean these old things? - Please, they're light as feathers." I assured him waving it off with my free hand that wasn't in my pocket. The motion sent my hood falling back and my hair falling down from its old position in my hood.

Suddenly though he grabbed them from me, a motion I was quite unused to. I tensed and then relaxed when I realized he wasn't stealing from me like those old Philly boys used to before I got myself a reputation when I beat up that guy... Yeah, truth is I'm quite strong even when I don't want to be. And to others at least my stamina is amazing.

"I insist!" He suddenly said making me jump back to reality and look at him with clear eyes again.

"Alrighty then," I laughed not knowing who this man was in front of me anymore. I mentally sweat dropped

After that he brought me to his office and got out some paperwork I had to fill out tonight.

"When you're done all these papers just bring them to me, alright?" He asked.

I gave him a nod. Not knowing that what he said next was out of his curiosity.

"Are you the daughter of the Smith's?" I smirked at this and finally out came the truth.

"Yes, I was wondering when you'd notice it was me Kaein." I said in my real tone for once probably shocking the daylights out of him. Let's just say my normal tone is… interesting. (Her real voice is mesmerizing and makes your heart pound and hairs stand up at the same time hehe)

Truth is me and Kaein are old friends through my father. My father is in the business at the Vampire Hunters Association with him. Yes- I know you probably are confused now.

Long story short: The association is for Vampire Hunters. Everyone who works for them is to keep humans safe. And, real surprise, I'm the daughter of a secret operative of the association known as "The Bloody Rose." His gun was given to Kaein when he died since I didn't need any weapons… except myself. ( That was such a made up name- I'm horrible with names lol and titles, but interesting with the whole "I didn't need any weapons... except myself," neh?)

"Look at how much you've changed! I hardly recognized you! You're strength though hasn't changed any and-"he went on and on about how I haven't changed and then suddenly when he said "-and my son and daughter will certainly be great friends with you!" At this I was confused.

"Son and daughter?" I asked confused, I thought he never had kids…

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention it. My new children were orphans. Their names are Zero and Yuki. Yuki's family was-"I cut him off. "You mean you're housing the human pureblood here?" I knew everything, like I said I'm the only sane one.

"You know?" He asked suddenly shocked. I decided to tell him, "I've known."

"But," I continued "I've never heard of this boy… Zero? Was it?"

"Yes, his name is Zero Kiryu."

"A Kiryu is here too?" I said suddenly interested- I knew about the Kiryu's too, but not that Kaein was housing one. 'Interesting' I thought.

"Yes, and they're both considered my children. Only Yuki calls me Daddy though…" He said sadly with tears streaming down his face.

I got up and patted him on the back with a comforting smile. "I'm sure I'll make great friends with them, old friend."

I looked up with the sudden sound of two sets of feet walking towards the door.

"Here they are now!" Kaein suddenly exclaimed in his happy-go-lucky attitude, making me smile.

**Author's Note:**

**Review nicely please! Any suggestions are most appreciated. If you want anything to happen tell me! I still have no idea what to do with it besides go along with the story line- which will be until about where the Manga leaves off so far.**


	2. First Friend

**~First Friend~**

The door was knocked on with what seemed to be a child's hand, but after the chairman said "Come inn~nn!" the door opened to reveal Yuki Cross, a teenage girl, and certainly NOT a child.

I then realized that he was Zero Kiryu the soon to be Level E vampire. I sent a sympathy wave towards him after looking him up and down slightly out of instinct to a potential threat and then I glanced at Yuki and studied her a little. Then I noticed they were studying me too. Their eyes particularly landing on my necklace of… erhm let's call it Necklace O Sharp things.

"My lovely daughter and Son are here!" Kaein said interrupting me from my thoughts and getting up and hugging- more like assaulting to me- a "poor defenseless" Yuki.

'Well he's got to enjoy her while she lasts in that form' I thought knowingly.

I then noticed a glare being sent in my direction and followed its path which led to an emoness-flowing-off-his-aura-Zero Kiryu. I smirked at it and distracted him slightly. I then grabbed my duffel bags and went to stand near them. I smiled a crooked smile and with the randomness starting again decided to have a little fun.

"Hello, I'm Julia. It's nice to meet you two." I said in English most likely confusing them. I smiled at their confused faces and felt like I was a little kid getting a present on Christmas morning.

"Julia, that's not nice." Kaein scolded me.

'And neither is assaulting Yuki with hugs.' I thought and smirked and rolled my eyes simultaneously.

"Hello." Yuki piped up with a squeakish little voice that I was already getting lost in. But, she seemed like a nice girl so I decided to be nice.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. I'm Julia." I said in a nice tone. She looked surprised and asked "You can speak Japanese?"

"Yes." I said not wanting to give out more information on myself.

"Oh, Yuki darling Julia can speak much more than just English and Japanese!" I sighed at this and adjusted my duffel bags not wanting to be the center of attention. I interrupted him.

"Alright guys, enough with all the chit-chat. I need to get to my room and unpack. I'll talk to you all tomorrow, and I'll have that paperwork filled out for you and handed in tomorrow morning Kaein."

"Why are you calling him Kaein?" Zero asked in a deep voice I suspected, slightly shocking me because I forgot he was there but I didn't show it and instead answered his question with my own.

"And why don't you can him father?" I said counterattacking, knowing he'd get on my nerves unless I got him to open up.

Ignoring Zero- "Oh, Kaein?" I said getting his attention.

Kaein recovered from his shock of me reverting back at Zero with a bad tone. Aww, he must have expected me to be nice now.

'_Nope'_ I said in my thoughts popping the 'P'.

"Yes, Julia?" he asked.

"Whatever happened to my father's Bloody Rose?" I whispered to him, but Zero seemed to hear.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning." He said obviously meaning he'd tell me when I delivered the paperwork.

I rolled my eyes at this and said "Alright. Make up a real good story if you want to impress me though." I said smirking since he'd not understand what I meant because it was in English.

"What?" he asked. I stopped smiling gave him a serious gaze and said "Nothing of importance."

Everyone stare at me strangely and I chuckled… a little.

"I'll show you to your room." Yuki said giving me a weary glance like I was about to attack her.

'Poor girl she's been through so much. She should have no fears and worries. Be taken care of and-' I stopped myself there because I knew that was not my job, but Kaname Kuran's- Her HUSBAND. Yes, I know too much for my own good…. I internally sighed.

"Sure thing lets go." I said smiling coming out of my two-second daze.

I sent Zero a blank look and said "I think you'd better do whatever it is you need to do and leave me and Yuki be." I knew I'd have to get under his skin to make him open up, boy this is gonna be exhausting.

So, after Yuki showed me to my dorm/room which I had to myself- Thank GOD! She must have decided to talk for a little. Well I was happy to obligue.

After we talked for a bit and she blushed when I asked about the Night Class and if she liked anyone. 'Oh great' I though. 'So she's already tying herself onto him… Well they're destined to be together. Guess it wouldn't hurt to help them out.' I mentally rolled my eyes and smirked at my future plans beginning to bubble in my head.

"Julia?" Yuki suddenly asked.

"Yes Yuki?" I asked back politely.

"I don't mean anything rude by this, but why did you call Chairman Kaein?" I was taken aback by how she asked this. Five second ago she was yelling at me for laughing at her blushing; now she was all shy… 'Kaname you've got an interesting one here.' I thought about this girl yet again.

I decided to answer her. "My father used to be a good friend of his." I said bluntly shrugging it off and not adding anything else I wanted to say.

"Oh…" She said faking understanding, and yet her eyes were burning with questions I was to tires at the moment to answer. 'Aww crap, I'm already tired…' I though

I chuckled tiredly and said yawning a bit realizing my tiredness finally "Yuki, I think its best I get some rest. Is that okay?" I knew she'd say yes. She didn't seem like a type of bug-you-till-you-die-concernedly-friend thankfully. 'I have enough of them back home.' I thought mentally smiling at good memories.

"Oh, yes. I suppose you should get rest. Good Night Julia." She said heading out.

"Oh, and Yuki," I said a little loud getting her to turn around.

"Can you show me around tomorrow?" I asked her tiredly knowing I'd fall asleep like a light after her compliance.

"Sure." She said happily smiling and walking out. "Good night!" She called before closing the door.

Sighing I got up and checked out my new room. It was nice and overall not too shabby… for Kaein. He never was a big interior designer. Chuckling and remembering his old home when he was a hunter 'I always thought his piles of junk would gobble me up.' I though am smiling at the memory.

The room was navy blue and white- like the uniform. Ironic isn't it? After getting a shower and then getting pajamas on- baggy white sweatpants and a gray T-shirt- I decided it was time for me to do my paperwork. I had no idea what time it was after I finished it all, but I was too tired to care. 'Damn.' I though after plopping into bed 'It is gonna be more interesting here than I thought.'

I drifted off into my dreamless sleep like always and decided to set my internal clock for wake up at mid morning with one though 'Yuki I'm glad you're my **first friend** here.'

**Author's note:**

**Her duffel bags are white and black. Her colors tend to be black, gray, white, blue, red, and sometimes yellow. She just doesn't think about fashion to much being the tomboy she is.**


	3. School Sux

**~School Sux~**

All I have to say is when I'm tired I'm a deep sleeper. But, Yuki is one loud girl. After having her scream outside of the door and constantly pound on it I decided: 1. To get up 2. Open it 3. Punch her in the face… But, I decided to leave #3 out.

"Yes?" I answered groggily from the other side of the door when she yelled my name.

"SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON, AND IF YOU DON'T GET UP WE'RE GOING TO BE-"That was all she had to get me up. I did my basic necessities in the bathroom-got on orange baggy sweatpants, a white T-shirt, and the black hoodie with RIOT on it that I wore yesterday, my tooth necklace, and my chucks from yesterday. I just brushed my hair and parted it on the left as usual and let it dangle over my right eye, I also got my schoolbag I brought with me. All of this took less than 3 minutes, yeah, I know, amazing- You wake up every morning for Catholic school for over 9 years and you get used to it.

"What are you talking about I'm ready?" I said, not caring what she was going to say back, I walked away with my phone in hand and a lollipop in my mouth-I got it from my backpack.

"What is that?" Yuki asked.

"What is what?" I asked hoping she didn't ask for a lollipop- I had none left, but I would've given her one... possibly.

"The thing with the buttons on it," She said and I cracked up so hard I swear my a-5-5 actually fell off.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked embarrassed and red faced. After recovering from my laughing fit I asked her "You've never seen a cell phone?"

"What's a cell phone?" She asked me. I muffled my laughter with my hand and mumbled "Are you serious? It's a mobile phone/text messager you can take anywhere. "I answered.

"A wha-" I cut her off "I'll tell you later, right now we need to get to class."

So, we walked to class and she took her seat and I was at a loss at where to sit. No one was there yet since Yuki woke me up so Godforsaken early so I decided to take a seat in the middle back row. After I sat down I unpacked got out my notebook and all my supplies that I needed. I did that to fast too and had nothing to do so I got out my IPod and listened to a few tuned looking down to see a sleeping Yuki. 'Poor thing… I'll wake her up when class starts.' I thought.

I sighed as weird kids entered my new weird class and stared at me with their weird faces. It was utterly weird. I put my phone and IPod away and leaned back on the chair and when the back of the chair hit the wall I propped my feet up against the desk. I slipped my hood over my head and crossed my arms across my chest. I know, it may seem uncomfortable, but I never got to do this in my school because of out messed up desks being in rows and me always ending up just a little too far away from the wall. It was the perfect opporunity to try it.

I decided to wait till the teacher came in to be the 'professional' student I was. Here's the thing everyone in my old school was a supposed 'professional' student so we were expected to do the best we could and burn out until the end of the week when we get SOME rest. Good thing I'm a fast learner or I would've end up burnt to a- "You're in Zero's seat!" A girl next to me on the left whispered scared and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"So? He can pick another one." I said dully not bothering to look at who said it. 'Not like I'll die or anything,' I thought to myself.

"I fear for you." She whispered barely at audible voice. I then looked over to see that my view was blocked by… Zero standing right in front of me. 'Oh…' I thought stupidly knowing my last thought was wrong... if I could be killed.

I looked up and saw a moody glare directed at me. I smirked when I thought out what to do next.

"Well someone's PMSing," I said and chuckled at my lame joke. Well, thing was it wasn't lame everyone in the whole class laughed their A-5-5's off- Seriously though can your butt fall off because you laugh to hard? (I want to know leave me a review :P)

"What?" I asked when he continued to glare at me. "This mi seat now beatchh get cha own." I said in a sad tired failed gangster impression. Only thing is it sounds so wrong when you say it in Japanese because it sounds like… well like a drunken slurrer.

"What?" He asked confused but still angry. "I said get your own seat beatchh." I said in English just to make him angry.

It worked! He glared one last time and then stormed to the seat beside me, sat down, and continued to glare at me. Wow, he's a total idiot.

I chuckled after the fifth time he looked away and glared back. "What?" I asked. The teacher saved me from his answer though by coming in, noticing me, and shouting: "YOU! Why aren't you in uniform?"

"No way man, no way, it just not my style to wear a skirt." I said in a bad impression of a gangster and lucky groggy me said it in Japanese and he got pissed off.

'Uh, oh' I though. He sent me to the Chairman's office for not having a uniform and 'disrespecting' him. Zero smirked beside me when I got up to leave. I flipped him off silently, but he seemed confused like he didn't know what that meant. I laughed at then got the Chairman's paperwork I forgot about this morning and left.

'Pfft…' I thought 'I'm gonna have to do something to get his attitude down or this year's gonna be hell.'

I went to the Chairman's Office in the Main Building, but his doors were closed.

'So knock dumbass' I thought to my stupid groggy self. I had a better idea… I made my hand in the shape of a gun, pulled my hood up all the way, walked back a few paces, and finally I gangster walked my way to the door knocked on it, made my gangster face, and the door was opened.

All I remember is saying "Where'd the money and holding onto Kaein with my 'gun' pointed to his head. Next thing I know is I'm on the floor gasping for breath. Great, he flipped me and smashed my back on the floor knocking my breath out of me.

'**School sux**…' I though while sitting there on the floor being towered over by Kaein- his with shock and sadness on his face.

"God, I come to give you papers-" I gasped breathing hard but continued anyway "-and you flip me on the floor."

"I'm soo~o sorry Julia!" the Chairman said glomping me to the floor, crushing me.

"Get off!" I said loudly and kicked him off of me. He landed on the floor, I didn't kick him hard, but he had anime tears in his now puppy dog eyes.

He sniffled and I smiled at him and said "I'm sorryy~yy." Sweetly. He got up while I sat up all the way wincing. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"Chairman." Said a voice I recognized as Zero's.

'Great' I though sarcastically rolling my eyes and saying "Come on in PMSer"

I got an immediate reaction and was pinned to the ground with a snarling Zero on top of me pushing against my arms now pinned to the ground by his weight.

"What was that?" He said snarling in fury.

"PMS-"I gasped when he squeezed my arms that he was pinning against my sides.

'It's working…' I said, but then I realized I hadn't breathed. I tried to get in a breath, but Zero crushing me with his fat butt self made that a little hard. I snarled back at him furiously, shocking him for a slight moment. But, that was all I needed.

I flung him across the room with one motion of my leg impacting with his side. He landed on the couch.  
I didn't even get to laugh at his form now sprawled out and mad on the couch, I had to breathe.

I quickly doubled over and tried to breathe unsuccessfully. Chairman luckily saw I was struggling to breathe and hit me on the back making it easier for my lung to contract.

"Are you okay Julia?" asked a scared Yuki behind me

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. I finally got enough air to say:

"I'm going for a walk. The paper works all over." I said to the Chairman who now noticed the papers flung all over. I didn't even check on anything before I left. I just walked straight out past Yuki holding onto my necklace trying to get my breathing down and normal.


	4. You Two Suck

School Sux 2- Aidou you and Akatsuki Suck

So, I did what I said I would do- big surprise. I took a walk in the middle of the night. Yeah, I'm smart, especially since there's a whole 'coven' of vampires out near this place now. Let's just hope they don't see or… smell me.

"I'm soo glad I left my phone in my room." I said out loud talking to myself… yeah, I'm weird. Deal with it.

I then heard a girl scream in pain slightly to my right.

'Could that be Yuki?' I though nervously hoping it wasn't. I walked as quickly as I could at the moment to where I heard it.

'Stupid Zero,' I mumbled in my mind. I scrunched up my nose when I smelt… them.

I saw Yuki and two other… unconscious girl plus… two 'boys.'

"Vampires tormenting poor defenseless girls, huh… I don't like that… Not... one… bit." I said in my regular voice sucking them in for the blow they're about to get from me if all goes well. They looked my way the blonde one looking up from Yuki's wrist where he was previously sucking her blood.

"You know she's not yours to have right?" I said showing just how much information I have without giving out to much.

"Who're you?" Asked the orange haired one

"Formalities won't save you from what I'm about to do to you." I said deadly and truthfully... if all goes well. "By the way **you two suck."**

"WHAT?" Screeched Aidou obviously hurt by my comment.

Then I heard a rustling from my left and looked over to see Zero coming out of the bushes.

"Damn," I said sad now"I thought I would get some practice in while here."

"Practice," Asked Yuki confused I think and… scared… I didn't answer her confusion.

Staring at them debating whether or not if I was going to kill the vampires in front of me… except Zero… I made my decision.

"I'll let Zero handle this; you don't seem worth my time anyway." I said suddenly interested in my fingernails- I knew if I worded it anyway else they'd ask more questions.

Then, Zero pulled Yuki away from the blonde with the fire head just standing there calmly staring at me.

I smirked at this and decided it was time to take my leave. I quickly turned around closed my eyes sighed, but then…

"Ooff..." I said muffled as something connected with my waist and pulled me back from behind. I tried to turn around and see who it was but they had my back to their front and my body from the neck down secured tightly.

"Get off." I growled not caring anymore what I did. I quickly sent a signal and my nails and teeth grew responding to my whim. I now had golden nails 4 inches long and sharper/stronger than anything ready to pierce the person behind me if they didn't get off. My teeth were just there for fun… when I smirked at their dying body.

The person let go of me and when I turned around it was someone I'd expected. Such a large Aura was expected from… Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname Kuran…" I purred in my now animalistic voice. I looked away from him and to our watchers. They were all staring at me eye widened in horror. At this I felt a strong urge to show them more of my power… but I controlled myself. Didn't want anyone knowing what I was truly capable of until the time was right.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked in his velvet unafraid pureblood voice.

"That is of none of any of your concerns." I said… or purred.

"Any?" He asked catching my little hint.

"Yes, any of you" I purred. My teeth were itching to be shown so I opened my mouth slightly not panting heavily anymore. They were sparkling white, but these teeth have horror stories untold from the past.

"You know who all of us are." Hanabusa Aidou, the blonde I was referring to earlier, said.

"Yes I do Hanabusa Aidou. Hello there Akatsuki Kain," I said waving slightly while grinning widely showing my teeth at the Fire controlling vampire.

"Who are you?" Asked, more like demanded Kuran.

"I am someone." I said and rolled my eyes. Suddenly I felt bored …

"I'm going now, I'm bored." I said bluntly and sent a signal retracting my abnormal claws and teeth.

"Wha-" Aidou and Yuki started, but I disappeared and didn't let them.

I sighed as I was now outside of my room door and I let myself in.

'Tomorrow's Valentine's day, neh,' I should invite my friend Liz (Elizabeth)

I quickly got out my phone and dialed her number.

"Ring… ring… ring… ring, rin- Hello," Asked Liz's groggy voice.

"Hey Liz, sorry to wake you, but you're coming to Japan." I said happily.

"Not happening." She deadpanned.

"Yes, it's happening, I know right!" I said sarcastically. "Seriously though if you don't come I won't give you that giant chocolate bunny I took with me…" I said lying.

"I'M GETTING ON A PLANE RIGHT NOW!" She shouted. My ear was ringing.

"Owww, sush! That was louddd~d!" I whined into the reviever. "Oh, and if you come you're coming to school with me."

"Fine, I got nothing else to do." She said boredly.

Let me explain. Liz is a friend from America, who ALSO speaks fluent Japanese. She has extreme power too when it comes to supernatural life, but not as much as me. We're just that awesome.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." I said back.

"Okay, G'Night Jules."

"G'Night Lizzy," I said sweetly back, and we hanged up.

Let's see what to do now… So I finished my homework quickly, got done some piano sheet music I've been working on-

'Oh yeah, I gotta ask someone if they have a piano or keyboard around here. Otherwise I'd have to have mine flown over.' I thought. Well too late now. I got done my basic necessities and got in pajamas- sweats and a tee and went to bed…


	5. Chocolate!

**CHOCOLATE~E!**

I woke up full of energy and unspent adrenaline.

'Shouldn't have used some of my power last night' I thought.

Then I remembered something important and got ready quickly. I got on my black jeans and a red fabric belt the holes and extra belt hanging off to my right side limply, plus I wore a white tailored dress shirt- sleeves rolled up to my elbow-with the first few buttons undone, ending at my whatever it is you call that little groove in the middle of your lower neck.

I wore this because I'd have to get Liz from the Airport, I could just tell the Chairman and get out of class, it's easy after you've learned about everything a bazillion times. I got out some markers and a large piece of paper and made a sign that said "CHOCOLATE BUNNY" with a cute little bunny on it with its ear bitten off. Wow, people are gonna think I'm strange.

I also brought some cash in case she was hungry or something. Or possibly to buy myself some candy… What? The food they serve at Cross Academy sucks sometimes. I don't need to eat, but I do. Don't gain anything either…

'Stupid immortalness, I wish I could grow' I though. I always wanted to; oh crap I just said immortal didn't I?

Well, truth is I'm immortal… and so is my friend Liz… after I made her one... as well as other people.

We've been friends since… hmm….When I was a human? Don't get me wrong, I'm not a vampire. I'm something much more that those feeblesome things that suck blood of the innocence I chose to blend so well in with.

I've been what I am now for a very long time. I gave Liz some of my power long ago because I just couldn't live without her. But, enough with the past, I always try to live in the present.

I know you're probably confused though- The whole thing with my father being friends with Kaein and Toga was true. But, he's immortal too… thanks to me discovering my powers to change others long ago when I was 13. Yeah, I'm thirteen in mortal years forever. Sucks doesn't it? But, at least I was mature and... Erhm a woman and out of my… changing stages...

The present is always the best to live in. Looking into the past is never crystal clear because you're not there anymore. That's why you should never look back and always look forward or to what is at hand.

So… Getting away from those thoughts and FOCUSING ON THE PRESENT MATTER AT HAND…

I continued on my way to the Chairman's office careful not to wake anyone- It was early might I add. Using my powers makes everything easier whether it be getting up early or killing- you don't wanna know. But, I try to not use them. It's better not to change things for your own selfish reasons, and I try not to unless I can't stand it. Last night I was bored and boredom is a bad time to catch me at especially when I'm energized.

I knocked on the door when I got there. I knew the Chairman was there, but so was someone else. It was still dark outside, and I could sense a strong aura. It was Kaname. "Come in," said a different smoother voice-which was the said Vampire- than Kaein's wisdom-full or happy-gayness voices.

'Arrogant Beast' I thought not adding any… unnecessary words to taint my already sinister thoughts. I wanted to tear that arrogant youngling who thought he was all high and mighty a new asshole... Getting away from happy thoughts.

"No need Kaname," I started "I've just come to tell Kaein that I'll be taking a short leave- Oh and also I will be brining three new guests back with me to Cross Academy." Hehehe, forgot to mention that didn't I? Well my friends, who are also immortal thanks to me, had decided to come to Cross Academy with Liz. I'm not telling you anymore it'll be a surprise.

"You're bringing new students?" asked Kaname.

"Yes." Is all I replied with words but I thought the rest '- and they'll be just as much trouble for you as I am.'

"Do you need someone to drive you?" Asked Kaein.

I knew he knew better, but he was lying as to not make Kaname suspicious.

"I'll manage just fine; you think I'm unprepared?" I said giving him a smirk he wouldn't see. I could just… get there quickly.

"No, of course not, have a safe trip." Kaein said, most likely smiling.

"Take care of everyone while I'm gone." I said meaning it as an order to both of them. "I'll be back soon." I added for Kaein before turning around gracefully and walking gracefully out of the building and to my ride.

Now I know what your think, a thirteen year old has a ride? Well I'm immortal retards of course I have a sweet ride Liz is bringing hers with her 2 and so in Lance and Adam- They're brothers and they're the other two who are coming. Wow, I gave my hide-it-till-the-end attitude up quickly.

So let me describe my ride. Well, all of us have motorcycles, but mine's custom and indestructible thanks to some of my... erhm powers. It will always fix itself and it's faster than anything, plus it always comes back to me.

It's gold and black, Liz's is silver and black, Adam's is blue and black, and Lance's is red and black. They're all the same type of bike- _pics of them are on profile._

I had put my bike in the woods next to a tree. I didn't bother put an invisibility spell on it, no one is gonna find it out here anyway. And if they did it's just come back to me. Yeah, it's that boss- And you don't get out much if you don't know what that means.

I commanded it to come to me and I could hear it roar to life and speed towards me stopping mere inches away. I like riding motorcycles, but not as much as horses. Now a days though horses draw attention... All of our horses are still alive, but I prefer just becoming one myself. No, I'm not just a shape shifter- I'm much more.

All this high tech stuff doesn't bug me, but sometimes you miss the old things.

As I was thinking back on thoughts I was brought out of them by a rustling in the bushes behind me. It wasn't who I thought it would be.

"Hello there Yuki" I said suppressing a sigh and not bothering to turn around. I couldn't tell her about Liz and my other friends coming… She'd get angry most likely that I was going to ditch her for them. But, it's not like I wouldn't nod in her direction once in a while... Yeah.

"Where are you going?" She said most likely noticing the motorcycle. I paused at this and decided to tell the truth.

"To the airport," I said and turned my head to see her reaction.

"You're leaving?" She said her eyes widening a bit

"Will you miss me?" I asked turning back away and folding up my poster.

"…Yes." She said. Good to know she'll at least miss me.

"Good, whatever you miss can never be forgotten. I'm glad to know I won't be forgotten." I said and smirked knowing she thought I was leaving.

"But, I don't want you to leave!" She yelled and suddenly my sleeve was being tugged on by her.

I turned around with a crooked smile on my face. I was at least 6 inches taller than her.

"Relax Yuki; I'm just going to pick up some friends that are transferring." I said sweetly and patted her gently on the head. "I'll be back, don't worry. Look for me okay?" I said knowing she would.

"Okay." She said and nodded smiling. I hugged her quickly- and before she could usher a word got onto my bike and sped off.

Once on the road to the airport I started getting excited. Things were always more fun with my friends around. Being alone for a while sucks when you realize you have no one there for you.

Once at the airport I parked my bike and shut it off telepathically- not a telepath only either. No one would be able to steal it, it's impossible. 'After all, it always comes back to me.' I thought.

I knew they were here. I could feel them- their auras are strong, just like I made them to be. I followed my invisible path to them and ended up coming up behind them.

Three people stood there that I recognized as my friends. One girl with long blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. She was wearing gray jeans and a white tee-shirt with a black hoodie on top. Her hair was up- 'It always is' I thought smirking glad she hadn't changed old habits- in a low ponytail, her hair combed neatly back and her shoes were black boots. 'Typical.' I thought smirking more. She was getting her luggage at the moment. To her right and left were two boys.

The boy on the right was slightly taller than the boy on her left and slightly more muscular. His hair is a dark brown and messed around wildly. 'Still same old' I thought and my smirk turned into a goofy grin. He had on dark blue jeans with the knees ripped and he had on a Hollister shirt-blue with gray writing- which made his muscles stick out even more. On his feet were regular sneakers and in his hand was his luggage.

On the other hand though, the boy on the left had his light blonde hair- naturally slightly spiky- and in his right ear he had a silver earring- 'Like Zero' I thought- pierced in his cartilage. He was wearing black jeans with a white belt like mine and a white T-shirt. Around his neck was a silver chain with teeth on it. All of them had one; we've gone on many adventures. The only difference is mine has more than theirs.

I walked up behind them and waited for them to notice me. They didn't however until they turned around. Liz jumped at least 5 feet in the air. The boys had really screwed up faces that I just had to laugh at. I laughed really loud to, so obviously people stared. I shook it off and covered my mouth to stifle the giggle fit I was now fighting.

"Hey-"I started but was tackled in giant four person glomp that made me fall to the floor and my air escape.

"Julia!" They all coursed.

"You people!" I said knowing I couldn't say Liz, Adam, and Lance at the same time without it sounding like "La-A-dan-C-ce."

"You forgot me?" Liz practically shouted.

"Sushh! And get off of me!" I was now struggling to breathe and people were staring. It was an awkward moment, but they complied quickly and got off only Adam still hugging me.

"Adam…" I growled.

"What?" He asked playing dumb and pouting at my tone.

"Off." I deadpanned.

"Why?" He countered now smirking.

I didn't want to insult him already but… eh, what the hey I'll make it little. "You smell bad." I lied, he smelled like saltwater and mints- must've had them on the airplane.

At this he pouted playfully, he knew he didn't- but he was a weirdo and fake winced when he smelled his armpit just to make sure. I laughed.

"Guess what I brought for you Julia?" Liz said excited.

"A monkey! :D" I shouted happily hoping it was a monkey and acting like a little kid on Christmas when she got a big box out.

"Nope," She said popping the P.

"Awhll… A baboon! :D"

"NoPe, not an animal"

"Just tell me!"

"Your keyboard." She said bluntly.

"OMG NO WAY YESS IT'S WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED!" I said jumping up and down. She pulled it out from behind her and when I tried to take a grab at it but she pushed me back. I pouted.

"Ha-ha, I'll give it to you… After you give me my chocolate bunny," She said seriously...

'Oh, Sh*t- I forgot the bunny.' I thought nervous. I know what Liz is like when she doesn't get her chocolate… *Shivers*

"I umm- Left it at my dorm." I lied.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give it to you later?" I cleared my throat hearing that my voice was raspy.

"Alright… As long as I get it." She said.

I checked a clock- Crap school's starting soon.

"We gotta go guys, I need to get to school." I said lying. I was gonna get Liz a bunny before she eats me and maybe torment Kaname... If I got the chance before she eats me that it.

"K," All three of them said and we all walked off. Them toward the cargo bay to get their bikes and me to mine.

They met me out front. Liz came out first perched perfectly as I had taught her on her silver and black motorcycle. Then Lance on his red and black motorcycle and finally Adam on his blue and black motorcycle. They had tricked out their rides just like mine, but they still had flaws. Adam's one tire was a little too tight, Liz's handle bars were crooked, and Lance's engine needed some work. I'd fix them later.

"I'll work on your bikes later." I said confirming my thoughts while they got their luggage into a more comfortable position. Each of them had duffel bags so they slung them over their shoulders securely.

"Oh wait!" I said remembering what I had brought with me. I got out the poster and waved it at Liz. She glared at me when I said "Here's your bunny!" and took it and ripped it. "It was so young." I fake sobbed.

"Let's go." Lance said noticing Adam's jumpiness to hit the gas pedal.

"I'll race ya there Adam." I said knowing I'd win.

"You're on." He said smirking.

We took off with Liz and Lance yelling at us from behind. I swerved out of cars ways and raced gracefully while Adam tried to keep up. We raced like that even through town knowing our bikes could handle the immense speed and once we were at Cross Academy we didn't stop, not paying attention, until I noticed we were at the Moon gates.

'Sh*t.' I thought and stopped abruptly Adam flying past me.

"ADAM STOP!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. He skidded to a halt right infront of Yuki.

Did I mention the Night class was out and Zero and Yuki were currently helping them across? Thought not…

"Sorry about that." Adam said in perfect Japanese like I had taught him long ago.

"It-It's okay." Yuki said blushing slightly. Zero stepped up and glared at Adam. Well talk about possessive issues- To bad Kaname's her husand. P.S. Liz, Lance, and Adam all know about that.

I got off my bike, stood it on its stand as to not draw attention when it stood on itself, and got off. I then heard Lance and Liz riding up to us.

I smiled at this.

"Slowpokes!" I shouted mocking them. Liz blushed furiously, she's gonna hurt me... and Lance being the person he is just shrugged.

"Julia." Someone said getting my attention.

I turned around and saw Kaname Kuran. Guess he could sense their power too.

"Yes?" I asked doubting he's answer.

**"**Never mind." He said and continued to walk on.

Liz and Lance came over to me. Adam was having a glare off with Zero while insulting him quite badly in English, but since Zero doesn't know English- eh anything goes.

"Yuki" I called getting her attention.

She walked over to me-everyone was gone now- and smiled "Yes Julia?" She asked sweetly.

"I'd like to introduce you to Elizabeth and Lance. You just met Adam who ALMOST RAN OVER YOU LIKE THE RETARD HE IS." I said saying that last bit louder so he could hear.

"Shut up!" He said to me in English.

"Make me!" I countered. Only I knew a comback to that.

"Grawrrr!" He growled and sulked. Zero snickered at this and Adam simply just couldn't let it go.

"Sorry Yuki, I'll take care of this." I went over to the now poised and ready to fight Zero and the laughing Adam.

"Adam." I said in English deadly. My English deadly voice was a bazillion times scarier than my Japanese tone and made Adam visually shiver.

"Y-y-yes-s?" He asked shakily.

"I'll handle Zero. You talk and get to know Yuki with Lance and Liz." I commanded.

"Oo-kay-y." He asked recovering enough to walk over to them and strike up a sad conversation with her.

I turned around to face Zero. He had straitened up and was glaring slightly at me, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you leave my friends alone." I said monotone.

"I didn't start it." He stated.

"Yes you did, you had a killing intent towards him as soon as you and him made eye contact." I knew I had hit him bullseye, but I didn't smile or smirk, I just stodd there, monotone and not giving into the excellent madman laugh I wanted to do.

"Whatever, I'm going to patrol." He said and went to go past my side, except I grabbed him and flipped him over my shoulder lightly and onto the ground... except he created a 1 foot crater where his body made contact with the ground.

"Don't hold a grudge against me for this, I said." I broke his arm. I made it a clear break as to make healing easier for him.

"If you ever drink from Yuki again without her permission, you're gonna be healing more than this." I wanted to protect human Yuki for as long as I could. Zero screamed out in pain when he realized his arm was broken and the pain began setting in.

I walked away, knowing I shouldn't have done that. I guess it was time to take a run...

**Authors Note:**

**Is it good, bad, horrible, amazing, etc? Common gimme some reviews I'm dying to know if my story sucks or not.**

**Anyway, it was a long chapter I deserve a cliffhanger too. Pictures of their bikes on my profile- hurry up and look at them before I delete them- they take up a lot of space. **

**-NEW OC People-**

**~Elizabeth Reams**

**Hair: Blonde- lighter than Julia's but not as light as Adam's**

**Eyes: Misty blue**

**Bio: She's calm and a dancer. Always does what she thinks is right, unless someone manipulates or convinces her. She is lovable, huggable, and overall a great friend you can talk to about anything. She's been there done that when it comes to struggling and is always taken care of by Julia and her other friends. But, she can be independent when she wants or needs too. She always tries to take care of her friends but they just won't let her.**

**Height: 5"6- same as Julia they look and act like twins**

**~Adam Chapman**

**Hair: light blonde**

**Eyes: dark green**

**Bio: He's trustworthy and loves to surf. He loves anything to do with sports and loves action. He always wants an adrenaline rush, but his older brother-Lance- tries to keep him calm. He loves hanging with his friends and having fun times with them and he's very protective of them all when they're being threatened. **

**Height: 6ft.**

**~Lance Chapman**

**Hair: dark brown but far from black**

**Eyes: misty green**

**Bio: He's strong and independent, but he can be a goof when he wants too. He's always doing something and he likes to, and he is always top of his class. He likes serene calm times and hates tension- that's why he always tries to keep peace with his friends. **

**Height: 6"2**


	6. Cold Night

**Author's Note**

**I know I kind of messed up the storyline but I'm going with it anyway cuz I don't want to make a huge scene with Aidou in it- Hate that playboy yet I love him lol Btw Happy Halloween everyone! :D**

**So just to make it clear I'm going with the ANIME line not the manga line UNTIL it's after the last episode of guilty, k? I'm now at the end of Episode 5- Yes, Yuki has already gotten the bracelet and those other things already happened- just make it happen in your minds lol**

**SPOLIER ALERT: Takuma is in this chapter! :D**

**Here we go ****Enjoyyy~y**

Cold Night

I was in my room and couldn't sleep. I had taken a run around the cold forest like an idiot and now I couldn't sleep thanks to the adrenaline in my vaines plus the fact I could just tell something bad was going to happen. I sat there with the darkness encompassing my supposed to be sleeping form. (Liz got her own room while Adam and Lance shared one just to let you guys knows.)

I wasn't in my pajamas and sleeping like I should be right now though. I have on jeans, boots, and a long sleeved shirt. I got changed when I got back to my room.

It's getting oddly cold for February.(Yeah it's February St. Valentines day is in February remember?)Guess it must just be a global warming thing…

Anyway, just to catch up, I've been doing extremely well in school easily- like alwyas- as well as Liz, Adam, and Lance. I didn't forget about my scholarship just because of the new drama my life has gained thanks to some certain beings… *cough* vampires. What? (lol)

Also, my long black trench coat in hanging on my bed post ready for my use which will be soon…

Actually… now and said so a clear gunshot was heard from approximately the pool. I had smelt a hunter here plus Yuki and Zero running in that direction could be heard from a mile away... if you were like me.

I got up and got on my coat then transported myself to the spot in a shimmer of golden light- yeah OMG right? I can do much more than that just read.

I landed on my feet as always and was right infront of a man wearing a long tan trench coat with a tan cowboy hat to match and OH LOOK A GUN! :D YAY! But, back to serious thinking...

I smelt blood and turned around while the man stared at me one eye wide and the other seemingly gone or just covered up, but I knew it was gone. The man was Toga Yagari and he couldn't kill me if he tried his hardest, I had nothing to worry about.

I saw what seemed to be Yuki and Zero in a red pool of blood in a large pool. I immediately grabbed Yuki out by hovering over the water's surface, picking her up, and setting her down behind me with my arm infront of her. I stood standing though instead of crouching facing the two weaklings.

"Who are you?" Asked Toga and I smirked my hair hiding my eyes.

I looked up my eyes now a dangerous almost completely gold and my nails starting to grow.

"I'm Julia. It's a pleasure to meet you Toga Yagari." He was the one who had saved Zero from a vampire once and he had no remaining family that I knew about. Either he was hiding them or he was simply alone- I could care less. All I was concerned about at the moment was not letting either of them harm the only human there at the moment, even though she wasn't a true human. But, I just couldn't let Juri's dying wish go to waste...

**-Flashback-**

"Julia, someone is here to talk with you." Said Elizabeth in a concerned voice. I could smell the being who had come to our current home from al lthe way in the room a few doors away.

"It's alright, send her in." I said and Elizabeth got the said woman and brought her to me.

"Sit down if you like," I said still sitting on the couch infront of the fireplace to my right. Without moving my gaze from the firplace i could tell she sat across from me.

I turned my head towards her to survey her. She had red/brown eyes and her hair was brunette, long, and slightly curly but otherwise wavy. She was very pretty but she had a bad sickened complection and a haggard face. I don't think this is like her. She seemed like she wasn't sued to frowning.

"What is wrong dear?" I asked grabbing one of her sweaty shakey hands in my own ice cold one to ease her.

"I need to ask a favor of you.. You see my name is Juuri Kuran. I am married to Hakura Kuran. Me and my husband recently had a child and we need your help with protecting her." She said silent yet audible and seemingly emptied of emotion.

"Who from?" I asked serious and staring directly into her lifeless eyes.

"...Herself... but mostly from my brother bent on bloodlust and still grudge holding." She said. I knew about the purbloods constant incest to keep their bloodlines pure. It must suck to have to have children with your brother or siser.

"I see Juuri... Your family, the Kurans, are very popular and I know a lot about this matter. But," i continued letting go of her and getting back my composed icy expression towards this bloodsucker" why should I help a leech like you?" I said cold now but she didn't waver under my gaze. She looked... empty.

She started to tear up but that didn't move my unwavering mind. "Please... you're the only one who can protect her without having to sacrifice."

"Didn't you breed a brother for her to keep the bloodline going? Why can't he protect her?" I asked knowing the answer.

"He cannot... he is merely only a few years older and still working on his strength." She said lying.

"You're lying. I know the truth behind the old Kaname Kuran, Juuri. That will not work on me. Next time you try lying to me at least make it a good one." I said.

"I'm begging you, Julia." She said getting down on her knees infront of me "Please, for the sake of my innocent daughter full of life help me." She said groveling now in self pity. But, she had me at the innocent and full of life part. I can never back down from innocence or a chance of life.. Thats one little flaw in me. Plus the fact that she was wallowing and pleading.

"Fine, but on one condition." I said deciding.

"Anything." She said.

"You must make her a human and have Kaname look after her first. I know this will cost you your life and leave Yuki at risk, but Kaname is stronger than you think and I promise I will protect her right before and when she changes, and after until she doesn't need me anymore. Deal?" I said holding out my hand.

She quickly took it and shook it weakly but fast "Oh, thank you Julia! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Suddenly her face didn't seem as haggard and her eyes seemed to get some life back into them... I smiled warmly and hugged her.

**-End Flashback-**

She had come to me since I am the most powerful being, and asked for my protection over her daughter. I had let Yuki go till she was older because my job was only to protect her while she changed into a vampire and until she was okay to be alone after changed into a vampire. That was my current job at the moment and I would fulfill it.

"How do you know of me?" I ignored Toga's question and concentrated on the soaking wet Zero.

I have to admit, I was sad for Zero. The confused boy and also hunter who was changing into a level E vampire… At these thoughts I got him out of the pool too. Yuki was shivering now though, she'd have to get out of her wet clothes before she got sick. Time to wrap this up…

"I'm neither going to answer your question nor kill you, be glad. But, I will tell you one thing." I spread out my huge wings that were each longer than I was tall-I made them like angel wings with feathers instead of my usual dragon wings with claws(_Spoiler :_P)- were golden but slightly more radiant than my hair. The three surveyed them with their piercing confused orbs.

I wrapped one around Yuki tightly and the other one lingered around Zero slightly making sure to only touch him slightly. They all seemed shocked by this and Yuki and Zero were shivering because of the power radiating off of me was warming their cold and wet bodies. (_Shivering creates body heat- Little tid bit lol)_

"You are to leave these two alone while your stay here. If you do not you will become a foe of mine and trust me, none of my foes live for long without my mercy during their deathwish." I said deadly at Toga and Zero seemed to become angered by this.

'He must not like being protected.' I thought sadly 'So independent yet so dependant.'

Toga seemed to consider his decisions and good thing for him he chose to say "Fine, I will do as you say... being."

He had not figured out what I was. With my eyes burning golden I smiled at him exposing my now long sharp teeth. I bowed thankfully flexing my wings out and away from Yuki and Zero with my nails shimmering in the moonlight bouncing off the pool and I back up with their eyes following and quickly crouched and shot off into the night at lightning speed my wings flapping silently.

The night sky was cold and stung my eyes making me tear up with crystals of clear blue on my back to normal crystal blue eyes, but it made my vision even cleaner. I smiled and decided to not take my powers any further for the night and therefore I retracted my nails and teeth.

As I was hovering standing up in the air on an invisible surface known as nothing- makes sense doesn't it?- my wings flexed out and shimmering in all their minor glory I looked down and saw Kaein running towards the three now barely calm talking people.

I knew he'd take care of them so I decided to get Liz and fly around for awhile. She's the fastest besides me anyway, we'd have fun.

I decided to walk to the fountain instead of causing a scene with vampires again. So, I went to my room and walked down my corridor out of the girl's dorms to the cobblestone path I had liked from the start. An old thing such as this reminds me of old days.

I was brought out of my daydream of old memories by a "Hello" in a very pleasant friendly voice. guess my scene would happen anyway. it was a vamp.

'Who?' I thought at first and turned my head left towards the person who greeted me. He was tall had blonde hair and green eyes. I knew he was nice right off the bat. To bad I'm not always...

I had stopped my walking but I felt like I was going somewhere. I must be going to go down a whole path. The path of friendship… (Wow that sounds cheesy lol)

"Hello." I greet slightly cautious even though I could tell he was kind hearted.

"Are you knew here?" he asked sincerely curious.

"Yes, I am. I'm Julia Smith and you?" I said smiling and holding out my cold hand to shake.

"Ichijo Takuma, it's nice to meet you." He said and went to grab my hand but as soon as his fingertips met mine he pulled back shocked by their iciness.

"Your hands are freezing." He stated and went to take off his blazer even though I have a coat on.

"It's fine, just a cold night that is all." That's what happens when you fly at lightning speed in the cold sky. "What are you doing out here?" I said having noticed he was in the night class. He should be in class actually…

"It's my birthday today and I just came to make sure the two prefects that ran off were okay." He said and I knew I shouldn't keep him any longer. I had to go as well.

"Oh really?" I said smirking.

"Yes, do you know where they are?" He asked.

"Of course, I just came from saving them from a vampire hunter." I stated bluntly while he looked freaked out.

"You what?" He asked not sure if he heard right.

"You heard me. They'll be fine no use in worrying. Go back to your party and enjoy your night. Happy Birthday and goodbye," I said and started to walk off, but he grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Let me go." I partially growled at him hoping to not have to harm him.

"Why?" he countered, oh that was good.

"If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to use force." I said sad inside that I'd have to hurt a potential new friend.

"Oh really?" He said and grabbed me around the shoulders and held my arm behind my back forcefully enough that it would make a regular human in slight pain, but I merely felt anything except the pressure he was forcing onto me.

"You give me no choice." I said and I quickly twisted out of his hold and kicked him square on the chest lightly. He landed at least two feet backwards though and he looked pained.

"Sorry." I sputtered and ran like a bat out of hell. But, he had recovered and was following me.

'I wonder why…' I thought sarcastically and laughed and sped up.

He kept pace though well. I guess me and Liz will just have company. After running for a few second I can upon the turn to the fountain.

I turned and saw the fountain, Liz, Adam, and Lance- those two were there because they saw Liz outside probably.

I laughed like a mad woman and crashed into Liz making her fall to the ground with me on her.

"Ooof, dammit Julia gets off of me." She said a pushed me back which made me hit the ground with a thud.

"Sorry Liz, but we have company." I rubbed the back of my head smirking and at the exact same time I ended Takuma came running around the corner panting.

"Julia what did you do now?" Asked Lance and Adam smirked at this and said "Does someone have a boyfriend?"

"Hell. No. I. Did. Nothing." I answered them both glaring in one simple statement while they both chuckled at me saying "Hell no" in Japanese. I couldn't help but laugh too but then Liz said "See what I have to deal with?" to the now confused Takuma.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! It's those two over there!" I teased and pointed like a two year old towards the two said boys.

"Nuh, uh!" They said and pointed back.

I got up and said "Yeah huh!"

"Easy peasy, pumpkin peasy, pumpkin pie, mother fuckers; Now shut up!" Liz said quoting an old singer called Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. (She loves him and we've been saying that for the past 2 weeks cuz of the vid lol)

"Sorry." All three of us said and Liz pfftes and said "Sorry? Since when do you say that my little munchkins!" She said and started kissing us all on the top of the heads.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww" Adam and I said when she kissed Lance on top the head

"" Lance and I said when she kissed Adam on the top of the head.

"Hell yeah! Hot action! Woot!" Lance AND ADAM said when she kissed me on top of my head.

"SHUT IT YOU PERVERTS!" We yelled in unison angrily.

"We're such a disfunctional family." I said pointing out the obvious.

Takuma cracked up and I started laughing too followed by the rest of them. I wiped away a fake tear of joy and said "Well guys, let's go." And we all expanded our wings.

Mine gold full of the prettiest feathers and with long tips, Liz's silver and very fluffy, Adam's blue and almost like the sky at night, Lance's red and like the burning sunset in the desert- We all had the same kind with different colors and designs at the moment (feathers remember?), but mine were larger, more intricate, and more powerful than theirs.

Back to the moment- Takuma's eyes widened surveying the beauty that was my power radiating off of all of us.

"What are you?" Takuma asked and Adam being the big mouth he is smiled and said "Julia created us, she's what we are."

I stared at a confused yet sad green gaze that bore into my diamond hard stare. I needed to explain… but if they knew would they all see it the same?

"I'll see you around Takuma." I said and shot off while watching his gaping figure watch me speed way faster into the air than my three pursuers shouting after me things like "Wait up!"

We decided to not talk and only fly around for a little gazing at the scenery below. We went to the forest surrounding the school as to not be sighted, but when they started to get tired they left and I was the only one left. I weaved through trees and maneuvered around obstacles until I started to pant.

I went back to my room quickly after I finished and then I retracted my wings, got changed, and laid down. I'd only have a few hours of sleep till school, but I decided not to go tomorrow for fear of running into the night class who now possibly knew my secret now unless Takuma kept quiet.

I'd have to face them sometime, but that time was not right now.

**Authors Note: **

**What did you think? Long chapter this time! Hope you enjoyed! :D I'll update soon, hope you liked the powers they started using in this chapter! ^_^**


	7. Rest

_**A/N- I feel so bad this is the shortest chapter so far! I'm a failureee! jkkk-just to let the confused people know this is in the ANIME order I'm currently at episodes 6-7, God I have a LOT of work ahead of me- Anyway hope ya guys like it! Even if I don't have viewers lol**_

**

* * *

**

_Rest_

I am resting in my room for two reasons:

1.-I am lazy

2.-People would have questions and confront me with them

Yeah, it's mostly because I am lazy… Anyway, it's still February after all and almost March.

People were out and about and Yuki was currently talking to Kaname and Zero was going to get her- Yeah I know that much just sleeping. Being all powerful has its rewards and at least I can keep track of everyone/thing. And yes, I do know and have known Shizuka Hio is still alive. I knew I should've gone to one of my nice secret hideouts… That's just my laziness talking.

I wasn't hungry thanks to my exertion of power last night and therefore couldn't eat my laziness away in my room. Plus, there wasn't' a TV- I almost died when I found out. BUT, I did have my IPod. I was listening to an awesome playlist I made years ago.

So, yeah; I'm laying down, in my room, shades drawn, in darkness, skipping class, listening to music, and waiting for tomorrow. I'm smart. No, cross that then uncross and cross it again- I'm special.

I smiled like the freak I am at these thoughts. Then some of my mind actually came into gear and I decided to call Liz. We had a phone just for contacting each other as well as Lance, Adam, and the rest of my… friends. **(**_**Not yet you guys- keep reading**_**!)**

She picked up after the 4th wring.

"Hello?" Elizabeth greeted

"Hey Liz, can you come over?" I asked being stupid.

"I'm in class Julia, why aren't you?" She asked bluntly and to the point.

I came up with a horrible lie and said "Because a monkey stole your chocolate I got and then I chased the monkey and then the monkey got angry and ate the chocolate so I went back to my room and called you to tell you."

"I highly doubt that could happen." Liz deadpaned

I rolled my eyes and said "No shit Sherlock. Now, I can't go to school because of the night class' possibility of knowing that I have power."

She paused for a second before asking to confirm"Even if what you are isn't specified?"

"Yeah. I swear cautiousness kills everything." I stated truthfully sighing.

"Well, I for one think you chose the right decision. It seems a lot of people didn't come in today yet." She said stating what I had known.

"I know." I replied.

"Mhmm, well I'll see you later take care of that monkey for me" she said and hung up making me smile.

Elizabeth knew I had known before she told me. She has a good concept of how powerful I am.

_'What to do, what to do.'_ I thought groggy yet again… Then suddenly I picked up on Zero starting to give into bloodlust.

I jumped out of bed and quickly got changed out of my pajamas- which were white sweatpants and a black T-shirt- to some light jeans with a studded belt and a hoodie with "Nothing Personal" from All Time Low on the front.

My style changes A LOT when I'm in different moods. Just deal with it.

I quickly transported myself like I did yesterday in golden light to outside his room and the door was slightly open, but then I heard shots go off. I waited outside knowing Zero and everyone else was alright feeling their souls intact and not dangered even though I could almost taste the tension and fear.

Fear was there for two reasons:

1.-Zero almost got killed

2.-Toga knew I was there

I opened the door and let myself in. I surveyed the one shocked Yuki-who was in her uniform- and a gasping Zero on the floor-a gun in his hand- along with a Toga Yagari-in a questioningly calm stance.

I leaned against the doorframe and closed my eyes smirking for a few seconds… In less than a second a now frightened Toga was pinned against the wall his feet dangling with my now claw like hand at his throat my eyes changing slightly. I was hovering in the air to be able to get in his face with my hand only transformed slightly more with golden scales harder than diamonds stopping at the end of my wrist and my fingernails only extended on the hand I was using as to not use my power too much.

I leaned in and breathed on his neck letting my cold breath create Goosebumps on his skin at the spot. I heard his choking breath and saw his face turning blue which I smirked at. And in less than a mere second I again changed-but instead reverted back into my human form- and took a step back letting him fall to the floor his one hand supporting himself and the other grasping his throat as if trying to remove the force that was once pressuring there cutting off his air supply.

"I'm choosing to be merciful for certain people's lives depend upon you… for now Toga Yagari I leave you as is. For now," I said and smiled at a scared Yuki trying to comfort her unsuccessfully.

I took her hand ignoring her flinch and said "Come on Yuki. Let's get you to bed," for it was late but she only covered her eyes with her bangs and I pulled her to her room. Yori wasn't there she was probably out or something so I decided to set Yuki down on her own bed and sit next to her with her head on my shoulder and her leaning against me.

"Yuki… I'm sorry if I frightened you." I said and silently not letting the imaginary tears fall. I can't cry… at least I don't think I can…

"It's okay." Yuki lied and I rekeased ger and turned.

"No, it's not." I said facing her with my eyes clouded with regret at frightening my only friend so far.

"Maybe… I should leave it would be a good decis-" I started but was cut off by Yuki "NO! You can't leave Julia!"

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked not knowing what he answer would be.

"Because you're my friend and I don't want to lose you!" Yuki shouted out and covered her mouth with her small hands.

I smiled at this and looked down. I put my slender hand on her shoulder and supported myself slightly on it getting up.

"That's not much of a reason…" I said and looked at her one more time. She was on the verge of tears.

"What would be then?" She questioned.

I pondered over this letting my mind come to the perfect conclusion. I smiled and said "I'll stay on one condition Yuki."

"Anything," She blurted out without thinking.

I smiled and said "Congrats Yuki, you now have the most powerful being as a protector." I said and bowed to my new acquaintance for at least a while. My plan had worked so far and will continue to no matter what. I'd make sure of that.

* * *

_**A/N- I'm thinking about revealing what Julia is soon just to let you all know ;) Oh and i learned how to use the line things lol sorry bout not having that done in the earleir chapters I'm getting better with progress! **_


End file.
